Harry Potter: Seperate ways
by Olsonboy22
Summary: Harry Ron and Hermione face the future. Not wanting to seperate but they have to, the three friends all have personal quests, and they are all mysteriously linked by a strange sign: A death eater sign. it is a lot better then it sounds, read and review


Harry Potter: The after story.

Chapter one: The funerals.

It was a nice warm day, the warmest and nicest in over a year. The sun seemed brighter and warmer, causing a happy effect. It certainly was brighter due to the fact that Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters were defeated. Just six days ago Harry Potter, the Chosen One, had arrived back in time for the battle after his mysterious absence, which was nearly all of the school year. Then to the horror of the entire Wizarding world, Harry Potter was killed by Lord Voldemort himself. Then a miracle happened: Harry Potter rose from the dead. He and Voldemort then dueled at the remains of the somewhat destroyed castle Hogwarts. That was near the end of June. It was now July and the newly appointed Minister of Magic decided to disband all Dementors and ever since, the world was brighter, it was a warmer place. A better place.

Although July was upon them, many of the students remained at Hogwarts. The Sixth Year and below came back the very next day to help take care of all the damage that the battle had caused. Giant chunks had been blasted off the face of the castle, many bricks were gone, Doors knocked off their hinges, and every suite of armor lay in a pile at the newly repaired entrance hall, in which every seventh year had to use reparo on in order to fix it.

A more sad reason many remained at Hogwarts was for the funerals of their lost friends, their best friends. Fred, Colin, Tonks, Lupin and many other fellow friends at Hogwarts were killed during the Battle of Hogwarts. Still many more people then just students returned, adults and Hogwarts graduates alike came to pay their respects to the souls lost in the battle. Cho Chang was one of them. She silently walked through a crowd in the Entrance Hall, the wide oak doors of Hogwarts were open to let a gentle summer breeze wrap around the students and parents. Some people were huddled together, talking and hugging. Others were alone, looking strangely empty, staring into nothingness. Cho placed a gentle hand on Terry Boot, a Ravenclaw student who was sulking and continued up the marble staircase. Anthony Goldstein had been killed by one of the Carrows and Terry grieved for him.

Later that day the grass outside was swaying slightly in the wind, emerald green. The Forbidden Forest was also slowly growing its leaves back; the dementors had caused it to lose some. The funerals were all being held at once, a group funeral for everyone lost in the battle. Ten tombs surrounded Dumbledore's white one. There were five on each side.

Kingsley Shacklebolt, a black man who was also the new minister of magic was on a raised platform looking out at all of the students and teachers, parents and others.

"I'd like to first thank you all for coming." He said, his booming voice was being magnified by the wand pointed at his throat. "I know every single one of them would love to know that you came to support them. We gave them the same White Tombs as Albus Dumbledore's because they were fighting not only for the school but for the lives of all of us today!" He boomed, tears were obscuring his vision. "Fred Weasley, Lupin and Nymphadora Lupin, Colin Creevey, Anthony Goldstein, Horace Slughorn, Severus Snape, Vincent Crabbe, Cormac Mclaggen, and last and hopefully everybody: Susan Bones."

Silent outrage rippled through the crowd. One person actually cried out "Snape, Crabbe!? They didn't do anything. They were some Death Eaters, they weren't fighting!"

"Although Vincent wasn't a fighter he was killed in the end anyway." continued Kingsley. "And I have three people who would like to acknowledge everybody else whose life was taken that dreadful night." He stepped off of the raised platform.

Everyone seemed to hold their breaths as Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley walked on stage. Harry's jet black hair was untidy as it had always been. He had new glasses and was wearing his dress robes. Hermione Granger had bushy hair and she too was dressed for the sad occasion. Ron Weasley had flaming hair just like everybody in the first row in which every direct relative of Fred Weasley was sitting. Ginny Weasley had her eyes trained on Harry.

"Hello." Harry started lamely. "I want to acknowledge everybody that lost their lives during this fight. I'm going to start with Severus Snape." Everybody stared in awe. The sight of Harry was amazing to them. For the whole term half of the kids in the castle had hope that Harry would return to them, would destroy the evil hold over Hogwarts School. Now that he was here they didn't want him to disappear again. To many he was a heroic symbol. But now that he was talking about a man that many had seen him being tortured by Snape was almost unbelievable. Harry cleared his throat.

"Severus was on our side the whole time." He said just as lamely as his opening. He didn't want to talk much; tears had been welling in his eyes during Kingsley's really short opening. "He and Dumbledore had both been in it together. I only learned about his loyalties after he passed away." Harry looked to Ron, who looked startled. He however walked forward to the center and pointed his own wand at his throat.

"Er yeah." Ron said. "He helped me find Harry after I left." Ron started to turn scarlet. "As well as reveal an item that helped us greatly with our quest. He was a very brace man who didn't deserve to die the way he did. He was murdered by You-Know…Voldemort." Ron said boldly. Anyone who knew him knew that he just said Voldemort's name for the first time in his life. Hermione stepped up next.

"He tricked us all until the very end; he made us all dislike him greatly. Every single person in the audience besides the Slytherins might agree with the fact that he was a brilliant actor. He saved a lot of people here today in his own way." She faltered back, blushing furiously.

"Yeah," Harry said. "Now Fred Weasley was a very close friend of me and-" he faltered. He glanced quickly at the Weasley's in the crowd. He saw Mrs. Weasley give him a small smile and a nod. "He seemed almost like a brother to me." Harry said. Ron started crying.

"Yeah, he was great." Was all Ron managed.

"I wished I could call him brother one day." Hermione said. Ron looked up and smiled at her. He grabbed her hand.

"Remus and Nymphadora were both people I was also very close to. In fact without Remus I would have died before my journey even began. He taught me how to take care of Dementors and many other things. He made me godfather to Teddy Lupin, who was named after Nymphadora's dad. I hope to be able to visit him at his grandparent's house whenever I can."

The funeral wore on as Harry with occasional help from Ron and Hermione paid their respects to everybody who died. "I hope all of you will remember everyone how they were, smart, fun, great friends until the end." Harry finished. He and Ron and Hermione walked off the stage. Kingsley Shacklebolt climbed up.

"Thank you Harry." He said. "Thank you all for coming." He smiled at them then raised his wand. All ten tombs opened up, everybody inside them could now rest forever…

I really hope you enjoyed chapter one. I would really appreciate the reviews and there is a plot. Most of it will be revealed in the second chapter. The second one should be up soon. Please review.


End file.
